Redo
by foxyroxy8350
Summary: a family of 8  having a hard time connecting and a dad who isnt any good any more
1. Chapter 1

Redo

Chapter1: The Beginning

A woman living in Chicago named annah winslet. While she was only 19 she got married to her high school love russell ford. Later they gave birth to there first daughter Tara Lay Ford. Then a year later they gave birth to there to there first son Ash Rollin Ford. Then there second son born only a couple days after Corey Land Ford. Then 3 years later they gave birth to Dylan Blaine ford then 2 years later Emma Rai ford.

Chapter2: A 6th Ford

"My water just broke" they rush to the hospital and 5 hours later they give birth to a Luke Joseph ford I can't believe we have six kids I love u so much I will always help u. But something changed that day inside russells heart.

Chapter3: He has Changed

Luke was 6months all dad ever did was watch football it was so crazy he didn't help at all. "mom I need my mascara got it" I need to go to football practice" " tara would u take care of Luke "sure" mom had a favorite of us it was always ash he never got in trouble always was the sweetest got everything not fair and he was 2nd born. well whatever my life is pretty boring.

Chapter4: Schedule

Sorry it's me Tara I go to school get mad fun of for being shy I never was popular but Corey and ash are my best friend brooke is in love with corey my brother. I go home eat watch tv and dance. girls always go with my brothers because the girls think my little brother Luke is the cutest thing ever "he is". Brooked over my mom was taking care of Luke all normal she wasn't actually there though. I here a big scream and wonder what in the he'll was that.

Chapter5: Who fell down?

The scream came from Dylan dad told him to get up Corey came dylan foot was broken " dad u dont understand his foots broken " pop it back " no" tar call the ER " got it " u never stand up I hate u like everyone else. " you don't talk like that to me sir you're grounded ash says I agree dad says grounded twice why cause you're older what let's see what mom says classic ford boys run back to mommy well let's see what mom has to see about what u said and what Dylan did to his foot?

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Redo

Chapter1: The Beginning

A woman living in Chicago named annah winslet. While she was only 19 she got married to her high school love russell ford. Later they gave birth to there first daughter Tara Lay Ford. Then a year later they gave birth to there to there first son Ash Rollin Ford. Then there second son born only a couple days after Corey Land Ford. Then 3 years later they gave birth to Dylan Blaine ford then 2 years later Emma Rai ford.

Chapter2: A 6th Ford

"My water just broke" they rush to the hospital and 5 hours later they give birth to a Luke Joseph ford I can't believe we have six kids I love u so much I will always help u. But something changed that day inside russells heart.

Chapter3: He has Changed

Luke was 6months all dad ever did was watch football it was so crazy he didn't help at all. "mom I need my mascara got it" I need to go to football practice" " tara would u take care of Luke "sure" mom had a favorite of us it was always ash he never got in trouble always was the sweetest got everything not fair and he was 2nd born. well whatever my life is pretty boring.

Chapter4: Schedule

Sorry it's me Tara I go to school get mad fun of for being shy I never was popular but Corey and ash are my best friend brooke is in love with corey my brother. I go home eat watch tv and dance. girls always go with my brothers because the girls think my little brother Luke is the cutest thing ever "he is". Brooked over my mom was taking care of Luke all normal she wasn't actually there though. I here a big scream and wonder what in the he'll was that.

Chapter5: Who fell down?

The scream came from Dylan dad told him to get up Corey came dylan foot was broken " dad u dont understand his foots broken " pop it back " no" tar call the ER " got it " u never stand up I hate u like everyone else. " you don't talk like that to me sir you're grounded ash says I agree dad says grounded twice why cause you're older what let's see what mom says classic ford boys run back to mommy well let's see what mom has to see about what u said and what Dylan did to his foot?

To Be Continued...


End file.
